Love Life
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke is in love with his best friend, but all Naruto wants to do is tell him about his love life Oneshot NaruSasu AU


**Love Life**

**Note: You guys may have seen this before on how2live's profile. It was a collaboration that we did and she took down all of her stories so she said she doesn't care if I post it…I cleaned it up a little bit and added some things to it to make it better…if I ever get inspiration to write again, I may do a sad ending to this...**

**I do not own anything regarding Naruto**

**Love Life: Sasuke is in love with his best friend, but all Naruto wants to do is tell him about his love life Oneshot NaruSasu**

**

* * *

**

It seemed never ending. It was like an evil cycle that he'd always have to endure. He was afraid to do something that seemed so simple: tell the one he loved how he felt. However, as most things in life, it was easier to say than to do. The problem was he was in love with his best friend, who by no means showed any signs of being gay.

The one in love was Uchiha Sasuke and the clueless best friend was Uzumaki Naruto. The source of most of Sasuke's annoyance was hearing about the blonde's love life, of which he was not a part. Sasuke was a person who could have almost anyone he wanted, except the one he wanted – at least that is what he always thought.

Naruto was the guy people had to get used to but ended up liking at least somewhat. Naruto was one of those people who loved fully and put all of their heart into it, because of this Sasuke had to hear about every single relationship and heartbreak he had.

Sasuke was someone who could usually hold things in and he did for years. However, everyone has his or her breaking point. When Naruto came up to him on his birthday, not even saying anything along the lines of a happy birthday to him, but instead saying, "I have to tell you about this girl I met last night!" It is easy to say Sasuke was at his breaking point.

"Dobe, I don't want to hear about your love life," Sasuke hissed out.

"But she's so hot! You've got to see her," he said excitedly with a grin.

"I don't care," he glared.

"Come on Sasuke, you're my best friend. You've always listened before," he nudged him.

"Not _today,_" he said, obviously annoyed.

"But I need to tell someone," Naruto whined.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started, exasperated.

"She's perfect, well at least for the night," he laughed a little. "But seriously she has long dark hair and," the blonde was cut off as Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was more of a peck on the lips as the raven didn't want to push it, nor did he really want to kiss at his level of annoyance.

After pulling away, he said with an annoyed tone, "What didn't you get about the fact that I don't want to _hear_ about your love life?"

Naruto was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway, good luck with the girl, I'm going to spend my birthday by myself," Sasuke said as he began to walk away.

Naruto mentally cursed himself, wondering what kind of best friend doesn't remember his birthday and can't tell that he's gay. The blonde snapped out of his thoughts to see the other retreating.

"Wait!" he called out.

He stopped, but didn't say anything. Naruto knew he'd felt his pride was hurt enough by the day's events.

"I don't want you to leave with things like this," he said.

"Well, I don't see how it could be any other way," he said with a cold tone, turning toward Naruto. "This was bound to happen, don't make it worse.

"Or how about you don't just take everything at face value?" Naruto glared.

"I'm done torturing myself Naruto. I can't be just your friend, I thought I could but I can't. At least not right now," Sasuke looked away.

"We can still be friends," Naruto said quietly.

"It's easy for you to say that, you're not the one who has to see the person you love parading around with a different girl each week. I tried to be a good friend and just be there for you, listen to your stories and give you advice when you needed it, but I can't anymore. I need some time to myself to figure some things out," he sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't want this to happen...it's pretty obvious you're not gay Naruto," Sasuke looked down.

The blond looked down, "So just because we can't be together we can't be friends?"

"No, it's because you're too hung up on yourself," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto's head snapped up.

"I tried to tell you not today, but you didn't even realize what today was. You're supposed to be my best friend but all we talk about lately is you're love life. I don't even know why I love you anymore honestly. I need to get over you, so I need to be away from you," he explained.

"I'm sorry," the blonde frowned.

"Me too, I just need some time."

"How much?"

"I don't know," he looked away. "I'm sure you'll be able to occupy yourself.

"Why now?" the blue eyes stared at him.

"I guess I've just reached my breaking point," Sasuke said as he walked away.

**Three Days Later:**

Naruto felt as if he was going crazy. The first day was fine, he found someone other than Sasuke to occupy his time. However, he had never realized how much time he actually spent with him. By the second day, he was already missing him, as Sasuke was always the first person he thought of to call and he had practically told him not to bother. By the third day he couldn't take it, he needed his best friend back.

Naruto picked up the phone and called Kiba, he needed someone's advice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiba, it's Naruto, I need advice what are you doing right now?" he asked.

"I was going to go get something to eat, you can come with if you want," he said.

"Sounds good," Naruto smiled.

"Meet me at the usual," Kiba said as he hung up.

Within fifteen minutes, Kiba and Naruto were sitting down at their usual place, Naruto waiting on ramen and Kiba waiting on a cheeseburger.

"So what's up?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke's in love with me," Naruto looked down.

"What's up that I didn't already know?" he laughed.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Naruto eyes widened.

"Dude everyone knew," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"It ruined our friendship," he frowned.

"Oh, what happened?" Kiba asked in a more serious tone as he turned to his friend.

"He said he needed time away from me because I was telling him about my love life and it was driving him crazy," he sighed. "He even kissed me."

"What's the problem?" Kiba asked.

"Being away from him is driving me crazy," Naruto sighed.

Kiba smirked, "I always I had feeling."

"What?" Naruto looked at him confused as Kiba just shook his head.

"You're just as in love with him as he is of you," he said.

"No, I date girls," Naruto said defensively.

"You use girls, dark haired girls, with dark eyes, and pale skin to be exact," he pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," Naruto shook his head in denial.

"When he kissed you did you pull away or did he?" Kiba asked.

"He did, but I was in shock," he said refusing to believe he could be in love with his best friend.

"If I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?" Kiba asked.

"Push you away," he shrugged. "Maybe punch you."

"And Sasuke?" he questioned.

He was silent for a moment as he looked at the ground, "I don't know."

"Dude, maybe there is a reason you've had no real relationships with girls, maybe you're just Sasuke sexual," laughed Kiba as he friend glared at him.

"I can't believe this," the blonde sighed.

"Don't think it's right just cause I'm telling you, it could just be a weird coincidence," Kiba reassured him.

"I have to go talk to him," Naruto got up.

"Then go get him," he said with a small smile.

Naruto quickly made his way out of the restaurant. He ran down the street to the bookstore, Sasuke worked there and was there often. The bookstore was one of the many stores owned by the Uchiha family; someone there could tell him where Sasuke was.

He walked in the store to see Sasuke behind the counter with a book in hand, as it was obviously not very busy in the store.

"Hey," he said, causing Sasuke to look up.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I just couldn't stay away from you I guess," he smiled.

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" Sasuke looked away.

"You know I have a type," he said. "You think a smart guy like you would notice."

"Yeah girl is your type," he looked back at his book.

"No, I mean the dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin," Naruto pushed the book out of his face.

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke glared.

"Don't you think I'm describing anyone? I mean I only stay with girls a very short time maybe there is a reason for that," he said.

"You just can't let go of people that are close to you can you? You would do anything wouldn't you?" Sasuke looked him in the eyes.

"I had no idea it would be so hard to live without you. I didn't realize how much of my life you take up," Naruto said.

"Get a job then that will take up plenty of free time," the turned away.

"I want you," he said.

"You want me as a friend, you don't want to lose whatever we had before this shit happened, I'm not stupid," Sasuke frowned. "If you really felt anything you wouldn't have hesitated to say so that day I told you, and you wouldn't have offered friends first."

"You don't get it, I had to see my life without you to understand that there is no life without you," he said.

"What makes it so I won't be different from the girls you know the ones that are perfect, well at least for a night," he said with obvious mocking.

"You could never be like those girls; you're on a completely different level," he said.

Sasuke was about to say something, however Naruto cut him off as he made his way around the counter and captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss. The blonde deepened the kiss as he pushed him against the counter and tried to get Sasuke to respond as he took advantage of his open mouth. Sasuke responded shortly before pushing him off, "Why are you doing this?"

"I wasn't sure of my feelings before, but as I said I can't even sand the thought of losing you," Naruto responded as he looked at Sasuke.

"No body can stand the thought of losing their best friend," he said.

"No body finds it that filling to kiss someone who is just their best friend either," Naruto said.

"But," tried to protest.

"Sasuke, why are you fighting this?" he asked, obviously confused.

He fidgeted a little before answering the question; he could feel Naruto's eyes focused directly on him and it made him a little nervous in that kind of situation. Sasuke looked away, he hated feeling vulnerable, "Because I know you'll come to your senses soon and I'll just get hurt."

"What don't you understand? I have finally come to my senses. I know what I feel; there is nothing left for me to come to my senses about," Naruto tried to reassure Sasuke.

Sasuke started to get mad, because here Naruto was thinking that his world revolved around the blonde. "I was trying to get over you. What makes you think that in those three days I didn't get over you? What makes you think that just because now you think you feel it to you can walk back into my life?" Sasuke quickly moved away from the blonde.

"Sasuke," Naruto pleaded, following every move Sasuke made.

"Don't, please don't," Sasuke said, sounding weaker than he wanted to. "I was finally able to walk away from you, why do you have to do this?" He asked. Sasuke looked down, but Naruto quickly lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

"Don't you see there is no reason to walk away? I'm sorry I didn't see it before, but I do feel this way," Naruto said, looking into his eyes pouring every bit of his soul into what he was saying before pulling him into a kiss. Sasuke wasn't sure at first, but then he let himself relax into the kiss.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Naruto smiled once they pulled away.

"I guess it does," Sasuke shrugged as he returned the smile and he made Naruto return to the other side of the counter encase a customer walked in.

Naruto grinned as stood near the check out and said, "I know you said that you didn't want to hear about my love life, but I've realized just how much I like this guy and I have to tell you about him."

"Dobe," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"But now I'm your dobe," he playfully responded.

**The End**


End file.
